Christmas in Tomoeda
by GodsGirl7
Summary: Syaoran must decide whether to do his duty for his family or follow his heart... And it's almost Christmas! What's a boy to do? Oh, yeah, and there's this dragon after Sakura... Oh no!!!
1. Confusion

Chapter 1  
  
"WHY!?!" Syaoran yelled. "Why do I keep thinking about her!"  
  
He slammed his fist violently into the wall. Ignoring the pain, he began to pull on his hair in frustration. He then fell backwards onto his bead. He moaned and rolled over, burying his face in his arms.  
  
"I just don't understand," he mumbled into his sheets. "She took the cards away from me. She's stupid, she gets in they way, she's weak and inexperienced. So why can't I get her out of my head?"  
  
He finally sighed and rolled over onto his back with his hands behind his head. Who am I kidding? he thought. I'm just making excuses. Why can't I just admit that I. I.  
  
He groaned in frustration. "I need to go for a walk or something." He sat up, then looked outside. It was snowing. "Great. It's too cold to go outside. And I really am not in the mood to freeze to death." He glanced at his clock. It was after midnight. "I should go to sleep."  
  
"Master Li!" A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Are you alright? I heard some kind of noise coming from your room."  
  
"It's alright, Wei. It was nothing. I'm fine," Syaoran replied without looking at him. Wei bowed and left.  
  
Syaoran sighed. I'll never be able to sleep, he thought. It's almost Christmas and I've got these. feelings. that I can't even admit to myself. What is wrong with me? I'm making myself completely miserable.  
  
He got up and walked out onto his balcony. The white powder fell gently on his shoulders and head, but he didn't notice. I wonder. if she's thinking about me. He stared at the falling snow for a long time, until finally he returned to his room, laid in bed, and, at long last, fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is short, but I'm kind of trying to set the scene. I don't know when my next chapter will be out. It shouldn't take me too long. Please review! Let me know what you think! And give me some ideas, if you have any. I don't have any real plans here. Thanks for reading my very first fic! ^_^ 


	2. The Phone Call

1 Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran was about to pick up his backpack and walk out the door when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Syaoran."  
  
He instantly stiffened. "Mother."  
  
"Yes. How are things in Japan?"  
  
"Fine," he replied nervously. What does she want?  
  
"And I suppose you would like to know how your fiancée is doing."  
  
"Of course. How is Sa-" What am I thinking? "-Meiling?" he corrected.  
  
"She is well. She misses you, as I am sure you miss her."  
  
"Of course, mother." Syaoran was shaking. He tried desperately to keep his voice steady. "I'm glad that she is well."  
  
"Remember your duties, Syaoran, both to her and to the Li clan. Do not let yourself lose sight of your duties. Do not be distracted by any outside interests." Her voice was cold.  
  
"Yes, mother." Syaoran's voice cracked. It was as if she already knew what Syaoran still could not even admit to himself.  
  
"I'm sure that you must be getting off to school now," Syaoran's mother said, her voice warmer now. "Good-bye, Syaoran."  
  
"Good-bye, mother." Syaoran hung up the phone and slumped to the floor. He hugged his knees and bowed his head, shaking hard, trying to compose himself.  
  
If he had been confused before, it was nothing compared to this.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know this is short again. Most of my chapters will probably be this way, that way I can upload new stuff as soon as I write it instead of waiting until it gets long. I hope you don't mind. ^_^ Again, please review, and I hope you enjoy my fic! 


	3. Chasing Shadows

1 Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran arrived at school. He sat down in his desk, not noticing anything around him. He was deep in thought. What do I do now? Why do I feel this way?  
  
"Hi, Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran jumped. "Sakura!" He blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? You seem troubled," Sakura said.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Syaoran lied. Sakura shrugged and sat down in her desk in front of his.  
  
Class soon began. Syaoran laid his head down on his desk, a million thoughts running through his mind as Mr. Terada droned on. What is this that I feel for Sakura? How does my mother know? Even if I have these feelings. What can I do. I'm so confused. And, without realizing it, Syaoran fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura standing in front of him, smiling. She's so pretty, he thought. But then, suddenly, the smile on her place disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror. Something he couldn't see was pulling her away. "Syaoran! Help me!" she cried in terror.  
  
"SAKURA!" he yelled, standing up in his desk.  
  
The entire class turned to stare at Syaoran. Sakura looked shocked. "Is there a problem, Syaoran?" asked Mr. Terada.  
  
Syaoran suddenly realized what had happened. His face turned a million shades of red. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong." he mumbled, sitting down, more embarrassed than he'd ever been before.  
  
Sakura turned around in her seat to face him. "Syaoran. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled. Sakura looked concerned, but turned back around. Mr. Terada continued the lesson.  
  
Syaoran began to think about the dream. What does it mean? Why would I be losing Sakura? Who would try to take her away? Maybe it's because my mother doesn't want me to be around her. But something more was nagging at him.  
  
He had no way to know what his dream meant. But he knew one thing: He was going to have to keep an eye on Sakura, in case something happened to her.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone got up and started to leave. Sakura turned around to face Syaoran, who blushed when she looked at him.  
  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo and I are going out to get some ice cream. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
Syaoran blushed even more. "OK," he replied, trying to keep cool, even though inside his stomach was turning somersaults. I need to chill, he thought. It's just ice cream, even if it is with Sakura. Besides, this will give me an excuse to keep an eye on her.  
  
The three of them walked out of school together and down the street to the ice cream parlor. Syaoran stayed silent as he listened to Sakura and Tomoyo talk about some new TV show. I wonder if I could ever be a part of her life the way Tomoyo is, he thought, then shook his head. I need to stop doing this to myself. I might actually start believing. He sighed. It looked like he was going to be confused for a long time.  
  
They arrived at the ice cream parlor. All three of them ordered the special: a banana split. As they sat down to wait for their ice cream, Syaoran suddenly stiffened. "Do you sense that?" he asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked puzzled. "Sense what?" she asked. She and Tomoyo had been discussing their Christmas shopping.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Never mind," he replied. I'm sure I felt something, he thought, but if she doesn't sense it, maybe it's just me. I'm just paranoid after that dream today. He tried to forget about it, but try as he might, he could not stop worrying about Sakura. Without realizing it, he was staring at her, wondering what he could do to keep her safe.  
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura, "why are you staring at me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and looked away. He mumbled something incoherent about not meaning to. He slowly finished his ice cream without looking up. She must think I'm crazy, he thought.  
  
After they all finished their ice cream, Syaoran could find no other excuse to follow Sakura around, so he began to walk home. Snow began to gently fall, covering the ground with a delicate white carpet. As Syaoran walked, leaving footprints in the snow, he was deep in thought.  
  
Why am I so worried about Sakura? he thought. I've never worried about anyone like this before. Not my sisters, not my mother, not Meiling, no one. So why now? Why Sakura? What is it about her that makes me care so much about what happens to her? Why do I always do everything in my power to keep her safe, even if it means putting myself in danger? Is it because of the cards? Am I doing this out of duty, to keep the Cards Mistress safe? No, I don't think so. I think. He took a deep breath. I think I care so much about her because I like her. No, it's more than that. After all that we've been through together, the way I feel about her. I love her. The realization hit him like a sledgehammer. I love her. I really, truly am in love with Sakura. I just couldn't admit it to myself sooner. Me and my stupid pride. He decided to try the words out on his tongue. "I love Sakura," he said softly. The words had a magical sound. He smiled. Now, finally, I know. I don't have to be confused anymore. What Mother thinks is no longer important, because I love Sakura. Nothing can change that.  
  
Suddenly, he froze. He felt something. There was something strong, and it was nearby. Something was about to happen to Sakura. He was not sure how he knew, but he knew. He turned around and ran back towards the direction Sakura and Tomoyo would be walking.  
  
He ran frantically, as fast as he could. His breath came hard. He felt a sharp pain in his chest from breathing so hard when it was so cold. The now whirled around him, not as gently as it had earlier. Finally, when he thought he could run no more, he spotted them, walking peacefully in the snow, chatting casually. They don't know, Syaoran thought. Sakura still doesn't sense it. But to Syaoran, the sense was overpowering. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted. something. There was something following the girls. It was about to attack. Syaoran was sure of it. Without hesitation, Syaoran released his sword. "Sakura! Look out!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura turned around. In that instant, whatever it was that had been about to attack disappeared. All Sakura saw was Syaoran standing there in a fighting stance, holding his sword and panting. "Syaoran? What's going on?"  
  
Syaoran relaxed when he realized that the threat was gone. "Sakura, I was walking home when I sensed that something was about to attack you, so I ran back. I saw something, but it ran away when I called you." Suddenly, he realized how foolish he must look. He blushed.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't sense anything. How is that possible?" Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Syaoran, relax," said Tomoyo. "You've just had a long day."  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Syaoran yelled. "There is something after Sakura! I don't know what it is, or why it's after her, but it is!" Suddenly, he started to second-guess himself. His arguments were so weak and defensive. He almost did not believe himself. He ran his hand through his unkempt brown hair. "I. I. need to go." he stuttered, then ran off.  
  
I don't know what's going on, thought Syaoran as he walked home, dragging his feet as he went. But I think that something's trying to take Sakura away, and as long as I'm breathing, I can't let that happen.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, it's actually semi-long! And now I have an actual plot! ^_^ Keep reviewing! Feel free to criticize and/or give suggestions. I want to make this the best fic possible. 


	4. I Have to Protect Her

1 Chapter 4  
  
Syaoran sat in class, playing mindlessly with his pencil. He could not focus to save his life. The last thing he could think about was school. I can't stop thinking about Sakura, he thought. What if something happens to her and I'm not there to protect her? How could I ever live with myself? But it's not as if I can just follow her around all the time. Could I?  
  
Suddenly, he sat up straight in his desk, so quickly that he bumped it, sending his math book toppling to the floor. Blushing, he bent to pick it up. The class stared. Sakura giggled.  
  
I sensed it again, he thought as the class got back to the math problems. I'm going crazy! What's going on? Well, if Sakura can't sense it, and neither her nor Tomoyo even believe that there's really a threat, maybe I SHOULD follow them around, just for a little while, to make sure she gets home OK. Especially after that dream I had. Syaoran was decided. He would follow Sakura and Tomoyo after school to make sure that Sakura got home safely.  
  
After school, Tomoyo and Sakura started walking down the street together. Their boots crunched through the fresh powder from the previous day, but now the sun was shining, making the snow sparkle. The holiday decorations that hung on each house filled the streets with a Christmas spirit that even Syaoran could feel, even though he had never much cared for holidays. However, the beauty of the scenery was not what caught his attention that day.  
  
As he walked some distance behind Sakura, he was overcome by her beauty. How could I have not fallen in love with her long ago? he thought. What more could a guy want? She's beautiful, charming, kind, and strong. She's perfect. Then a sudden thought pierced his heart.  
  
She could never love me.  
  
The thought struck him so hard that he stopped walking for a moment.  
  
I was so cold to her for so long. I never showed her that I cared. How long did she think that I was against her, that I wanted to take the cards away from her? It wasn't long after I met her that I realized that it was my duty to protect her, even though that's not what I was told to do. I knew it. And yet, I never showed it. She must think I'm such a cold person. She must hate me. How could someone like her ever like me, much less love me?  
  
Crushed, he kept walking. He tried to remain quiet, so that Sakura and Tomoyo wouldn't notice him. Luckily, they were chatting casually about something. As he began to listen to what they were saying about some guy, he tried to get his mind off the new pain he felt, until suddenly, his heart stopped.  
  
They are talking about. me?  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Syaoran looked very cute in the sweater he was wearing today, don't you think, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura giggled too. "Syaoran looks cute every day."  
  
"And he's such a sweet person. It's amazing how different he is now than he was when we first met him."  
  
"I know what you mean, Tomoyo. It's like he's a different person. He."  
  
Syaoran's face burned. He could not believe what he was hearing. Maybe she does like me after all. Maybe.  
  
And then, suddenly, because he was so preoccupied, he tripped and fell.  
  
The girls turned around to see what had happened behind them. When they saw Syaoran quickly scrambling to his feet, his face beet-red, they stared for a second, then began to giggle. As soon as he got to his feet, Syaoran ran away as fast as he could, incredibly embarrassed.  
  
She must think I'm stalking her or something, Syaoran thought. Look at me, now I'm following her around!  
  
He threw his backpack onto the floor and flopped face-first onto his bed. "I'm so worried about her," me murmured into his pillow, "but how can I possibly protect her when nothing I do goes right?"  
  
Suddenly, he sat up straight. I wonder. if I should just talk to her.  
  
No, he thought. How can I? She already thinks I'm crazy. But maybe. Maybe I can make her understand that I'm just worried about her and I don't want her to get hurt. That way, she'd understand why I do what I do. But I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I mean, I don't want her to think.  
  
I don't want her to guess the truth. How can I possibly tell her? No, I won't tell her how I feel. Not yet, anyway. I'll just tell her that I want to protect her.  
  
Syaoran stood up. "I resolve to talk to Sakura tomorrow after school," he said, "and tell her why I'm worried about her. I'll walk her home and explain everything. And I won't chicken out!"  
  
Syaoran blushed and fell backwards onto his bed, thinking about it. Tomorrow. 


	5. Coming to an Understanding

1 Chapter 5  
  
Syaoran sat on the edge of his seat, gripping his desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth, his heart pounding in his chest. He stared at the clock without blinking. This is it.  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Syaoran stood up and picked up his backpack. He realized that he was shaking. Sheesh. This is pathetic. She's just a girl. But no matter what he told himself, he could not calm down.  
  
Sakura was talking to Tomoyo. I hope they're not making plans. I'd better say something. Syaoran gulped, took a deep breath, and finally said, "Um, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. Why can't I ever talk to her without blushing? "Um. I-I need to t-talk to you," he stuttered nervously. "Can I m-maybe- i- if you're not, you know, busy or anything- I n-need to t-talk to you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Sure, Syaoran. When would you like to talk?"  
  
Syaoran looked down, blushing even more. "I was thinking. maybe. I could walk you home, and we could talk then?"  
  
"OK," replied Sakura. "So, then, let's get going! Bye, Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo winked at Sakura. What's that supposed to mean? wondered Syaoran. "See you tomorrow, Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out together. As they reached the street, Syaoran felt awkward. How do I tell her what I need to tell her?  
  
Finally, Sakura filled the silence. "Look, Syaoran," she said, smiling, reaching into her pocket. "I transformed another card."  
  
Syaoran smiled, looking at the Voice card that was now pink. "That's great, Sakura. How many cards do you have left to transform?"  
  
"Ten," replied Sakura. "I can't wait until I finish. Then I won't have to worry anymore."  
  
They continued to walk in silence. Finally, Syaoran knew that he had to say something. He gathered his courage, then said, "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Sakura, you've probably noticed that I've been acting a little strange lately." She nodded. He continued, a bit more confident now, but not much. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Well, you remember the other day when I stood up in class and yelled your name?" She nodded again. "Well, I'd fallen asleep." He blushed. "And, well, I had this dream that something, I don't know what, was taking you away. It scared me. That's when I woke up, and yelled you name."  
  
Sakura nodded. "And you think that there's something to your dream?"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran agreed. "And it's not just my dream that makes me think that."  
  
Understanding suddenly dawned on Sakura's face. "After we had ice cream, and you ran back to me and Tomoyo after you started to go home."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I knew that something was going on. I sensed something. I knew that something was after you."  
  
"But I couldn't sense it." Sakura understood now.  
  
"That's right," he replied. "I don't really understand it, but when I got to you and Tomoyo, I saw something, and I knew it was about to attack you."  
  
"So that's why you had your sword and took a fighting stance, then called my name. You were trying to protect me."  
  
"But as soon as whatever it was realized that I was there, and I knew that it was there, it disappeared."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No idea. I didn't get a good look at it."  
  
"Then yesterday, when you were following me and Tomoyo."  
  
"It was because I was trying to make sure nothing happened to you."  
  
"And that's part of the reason why you're walking me home today."  
  
Syaoran blushed again. I really need to stop blushing. "Right."  
  
Sakura smiled. "If you'd like, you can walk me home every day. After what you've told me, it'd make me feel a lot safer."  
  
Syaoran's blush deepened. "I'd love to. I mean, okay, sure."  
  
Sakura giggled. "All right then, it's settled. And Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really appreciate you looking out for me."  
  
Syaoran grinned, embarrassed, and looked at his feet. Suddenly he realized that they were at Sakura's house.  
  
"Syaoran, would you like to come in for a little bit? It's cold outside. Maybe you'd like some tea."  
  
Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura inside. The Kinomotos have very nice decorations, he thought.  
  
As they were taking their shoes off just inside the door, he suddenly noticed something. They were standing under mistletoe. Sakura noticed at the same time. They both blushed.  
  
They walked into the living room where Touya was sitting. "Hi, Touya!" said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," he replied. Then he noticed Syaoran. "What his HE doing here?" Touya glared at him.  
  
Sakura glared back at Touya. "He walked me home. I invited him inside for tea." Then she turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
Syaoran, uncomfortable, sat as far from Touya as he could while Sakura went to make tea. Touya kept glaring at him.  
  
Sakura came back and poured tea for Syaoran and Touya. They all drank their tea in silence. Why won't Touya stop glaring at me? What did I ever do to him?  
  
After Syaoran finished his tea, he stood up. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I really have to get going." Besides, I think Touya would kill me if I stayed.  
  
"Okay then," replied Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran walked out the door and down the street toward home. The snow on the trees and ground was beautiful, as were the Christmas decorations everywhere, but he did not notice. His mind was filled with thoughts about Sakura.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't had much time to write. Let me know how I'm doing! Oh, and if some formatting seems strange, it's because FF.net for some reason doesn't make things italic the way I type them, and it doesn't do the ellipses (you know, the three periods). See, Syaoran's thoughts are supposed to be in italics. Oh well, you guys get the idea. ^_^ Hopefully it won't be too long until I have my next chapter up! Keep reviewing! 


	6. Enter the... Dragon?!?

1 Chapter 6  
  
Syaoran suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He sat straight up in bed, instantly wide awake.  
  
"Sakura." he said quietly. He had sensed something. Something was going to happen to her.  
  
He glanced at his clock. It was 3:29 a.m. Good, Wei's asleep, he thought. He quickly pulled on his robes and ran out the door, running as fast as he could through the cold darkness toward Sakura's house.  
  
When Syaoran arrived, heart pounding and out of breath, at first he saw nothing. He decided to climb the barren tree that was next to Sakura's window. Maybe it's already in her room, he thought, his heart filled with fear.  
  
Being an expert tree climber, it did not take very long for him to climb the tree. Once he was sitting on the branch that was level with Sakura's window, he looked around. He still saw and heard nothing. But then, suddenly, he sensed it.  
  
Whatever was stalking Sakura was on the branch right above him.  
  
I've got to warn her, thought Syaoran, panicking. He quietly reached for the window, praying that the creature above him did not know that he was there. As he was about to open it, the creature leaped.  
  
Syaoran almost fell out of the tree. He managed to balance himself, but barely. He clamped his mouth shut, trying not to cry out at what had just jumped literally onto the side of the house.  
  
It was not very big, only about three feet long. Its green and gold scales glinted in the moonlight. The long tail, as long as its body, swished back and forth, much like a cat's would. But a cat does not have a sharp barb at the end of its tail. Its four short legs ended in feet with razor-like claws that were currently digging into the side of the house, holding the creature in place. At the end of its long neck was an oval- shaped head. Its mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth, which were bared at him. Its golden eyes shone brightly as it glared at him. The last thing Syaoran noticed were its batlike wings, which it was using to help keep its balance.  
  
It was a dragon.  
  
Syaoran could not believe it. He had been taught that dragons had been extinct for thousands of years. Why would one, especially one so small, be after Sakura?  
  
He shook his head. It did not matter. What was he going to do?  
  
While Syaoran frantically wracked his brain for some kind of an idea, the dragon began to move. It crawled closer to Sakura's window. Syaoran watched in horrid fascination as it lifted up one of its feet and used a single sharp claw to begin cutting through the glass.  
  
I've got to act now! thought Syaoran. So he did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
He released his sword and pointed it at the dragon. "Stop!" he yelled. "I'm warning you!" The dragon ignored him. The hole it was cutting was almost complete.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled furiously. "Lightning, COME FORTH!"  
  
Lightning poured out of the end of his sword, zigzagging towards the dragon. The creature turned its head, then pushed off from the wall of the house, beating its delicate wings, and flew away. Syaoran sighed, relieved, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Suddenly, he heard a gasp.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura, in pajamas and with tousled hair, opened her window. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's a long story," Syaoran replied, blushing a little, "but it's okay. You're safe now."  
  
Sakura looked shocked. "Why don't you come in? There's no way I can sleep now. I want to know what just happened."  
  
Syaoran flushed a bright red, but he just nodded and climbed into Sakura's room through the window.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, a plot! It's much easier to write when I have a plot! :-b Anyway, chapter 7 should be up relatively soon. I know what I want to put in it. I haven't gotten any new reviews in a while. I love reviews, so keep 'em coming! Thanks again for reading my fic! 


	7. A Long Talk

1 Chapter 7  
  
Syaoran stood uncomfortably in Sakura's dimly lit bedroom. He looked around at all her stuffed animals that sat on her bed and lined her shelves. Suddenly he thought of Kero. He must still be asleep, thought Syaoran. He suddenly realized that he was still holding his sword. He self-consciously turned it back into a black orb.  
  
"Have a seat," said Sakura, gesturing to the chair by her desk. He sat stiffly, nervous. She sat on her bed, smiling at him a little, making him blush.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Sakura demanded. "Tell me everything from the very beginning."  
  
Syaoran smiled inwardly at the stubborn look of determination on Sakura's face. Then he noticed the fear in her sweet emerald eyes. His heart melted within him. How can I tell her? he thought. She'll be so scared... No, he realized. She's strong enough. She deserves to know. Besides... He smiled to himself again. She won't let me leave until I tell her everything.  
  
Finally, he sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He leaned forward. "All right," he mused. She watched him intently.  
  
"I woke up about..." He glanced at Sakura's clock. "...maybe half an hour ago. I sensed that something was going to happen to you." He blushed a little, took a deep breath, and continued. "I ran here as fast as I could... I couldn't see anything. I was afraid that it was in your room, so I climbed your tree..."  
  
"You were afraid that what was in my room?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
Syaoran hesitated. "You'll never believe me..."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. He almost laughed. She's so adorable... "Try me."  
  
He sighed. "There was... a dragon... trying to get into your room."  
  
She looked shocked. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was surprised too. I thought that dragons went extinct thousands of years ago... But anyway... it started cutting through the glass in your window with one of its claws..." He pointed at the almost-complete circle in her window. She gasped. "I summoned lightning and scared it away... for now."  
  
Sakura was shaking. Syaoran wanted so badly to go to her, hold her in his arms, tell her everything would be all right... He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.  
  
"Why would... a dragon... be after me?" asked Sakura finally after a long pause, tucking her shining auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well... I learned a lot about dragons when I was young. It was part of my training back home, to know about all kinds of magical creatures.  
  
"Like I said, dragons have supposedly been extinct for thousands of years." He smiled wryly. "Apparently not. Anyway, most dragons are at least fifteen or twenty feet long. The one I saw couldn't have been much longer than three feet. It must be a baby."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay... So the dragon that's after me is a baby... If it was by itself, it must not have any parents."  
  
Suddenly it clicked in Syaoran's head. "It makes perfect sense," he said, standing up.  
  
"What does?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"The dragon must have hatched alone. Maybe it was a lone egg, laid back when dragons still existed here in Japan, but it never hatched until now."  
  
"Why would it hatch now?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and started pacing. "I don't know. Maybe the increase in the magical energy in the area, now what you've gotten so much stronger, was enough to make it hatch."  
  
"So I made it hatch," Sakura murmured. "Does it know that?"  
  
"Probably not," he replied. "But it knows how to find food."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Normally, baby dragons feed on their parents' magic until they're old enough to generate their own. But since there's no other dragons..."  
  
Understanding suddenly dawned on Sakura's face. "It's trying to feed off of my magic."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "But it doesn't work right. Since you're not a dragon, you don't know how to feed it. All it knows is that you have a lot of magic." Syaoran sighed, troubled. He stopped pacing and looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "I'm going to be totally honest with you, Sakura. This dragon is driven by hunger. It will probably try anything it can to get your magic. Anything."  
  
Sakura hugged her knees. "That poor dragon," she said softly, sadness on her face and in her voice. "I wish I could do something to help it."  
  
Syaoran smiled. He had actually thought that she would be afraid for herself. He should have known better. She was, instead, worried about the dragon that was after her. That's what I love about her- how sweet she is, never worried about herself, always looking out for others.  
  
Then his smile faded. What he had told Sakura was finally sinking in. It will probably try anything it can to get your magic. Anything.  
  
"Sakura?" he said quietly.  
  
She looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I..." He hesitated. "I want to stay with you... as much as I can... to make sure you stay safe."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'd like that."  
  
Syaoran blushed, smiling shyly. Then he grew serious. "But how will I do that?"  
  
"Well..." said Sakura thoughtfully. "As long as I'm at home, Kero can protect me." Syaoran nodded. "You're with me at school... I guess you can walk me to and from school since Touya leaves before me now that he has an extra class before school."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "If we're walking, you can't be late," he teased.  
  
Sakura blushed. "I won't be. Anyway, anyplace else I go, I'll make sure you're with me, okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Just make sure and call me if anything happens and I'm not there, okay?"  
  
"Okay," replied Sakura. "And you can call me anytime you sense anything."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Syaoran, smiling. But then he thought of something. "What about nights like tonight?" he asked, concerned again.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, even now Kero isn't awake. If I hadn't been able to get here as fast as I did... If the dragon had tried sooner to break into your room..." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, the only thing I can think of is if someone was always awake, keeping an eye on me." She looked worried. "But everyone needs to sleep..."  
  
"Well, Touya can watch you sometimes, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but like I said, he needs to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll make up a schedule, so as soon as he goes to bed, I'll be here."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Are you sure? Won't you be tired?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said quietly. "You're much more important to me than that." Then realizing that he had said that out loud, Syaoran blushed.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much, Syaoran. I don't know how I could every repay you." She stood up, went to him, and hugged him.  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously. Sakura, you just did.  
  
They both sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, first talking about the details of their plan, then about anything and everything they could think of. Neither one noticed the sky getting lighter outside of Sakura's window.  
  
Suddenly, as they were laughing about a story Syaoran had told from when he was young, Sakura's door opened. Touya stuck his head in the room. Syaoran froze.  
  
"Hey, squirt. Breakfast is-" Suddenly, he saw Syaoran on her bed. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Syaoran could see him seething.  
  
"You..." Touya growled. "What... in the world... ARE YOU DING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM!" he yelled, furious, fire burning brightly in his eyes as he stepped threateningly toward Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran remembered how to move. In the blink of an eye he shot off of Sakura's bed, opened the window, and half-jumped, half-climbed out. He nearly fell to the ground in his rush to escape Touya's wrath. He quickly scrambled down the tree and ran as fast as he could down the street and around the corner to meet Sakura as she walked to school. His heart was pounding. He leaned heavily against a fence, the morning sunlight shining gently on his face. I have got to be more careful, he thought. Then he looked up at the cherry tree next to the road and smiled. Anything for my cherry blossom.  
  
Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are sooo sweet. And yes, they do encourage me to keep going, so keep it up! I was on a roll- this is byfar my longest chapter! I think it turned out pretty well. ^_^ I hope you like it! Ja ne! 


	8. The Disguise

1 Chapter 8  
  
"Sakura, do you and Syaoran want to go to the craft store with Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and me?" Tomoyo asked after school. "We're buying paint for the art project, and we're going to split the cost."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That sounds great! Is that okay with you, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. He heard Naoko whisper, "Have you noticed that Syaoran has always been around Sakura lately? I wonder..." Rika and Chiharu giggled. Syaoran blushed a little.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stiffened. Had he just sensed... But it was gone now. He shrugged. There's not much I can do about it right now, so there's no use in telling Sakura about it, Syaoran reasoned. Besides, it's gone now. But still, he felt a little uneasy as he and the five girls started walking down the street.  
  
As they walked, the girls chatting casually and Syaoran feeling rather awkward, suddenly Chiharu spoke up. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What's what?" asked Sakura, and everyone became quiet, listening. There was a soft sound of crying.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" wondered Rika.  
  
"I dunno," Naoko said softly.  
  
Sakura started walking around, looking for the source of the crying. There was concern written all over her face. Once again, Syaoran was moved by her compassion. Few people would go out of their way to do what she was doing.  
  
Everyone followed Sakura at a distance as she entered an alley. The crying grew louder. Suddenly Syaoran saw her: a little girl sitting next to a garbage can, crying into her hands. Sakura crouched next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey there," she said gently. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran sensed something: the presence of the dragon. Trying not to panic, he attempted to figure out where the sensation was coming from. Then it hit him. The girl.  
  
"Tomoyo," he hissed. "Remember what I told you earlier, about what's after Sakura?" Tomoyo nodded, her eyes filling with fear as she realized what Syaoran was implying. "Get Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko and get out of here, now! And whatever happens, don't come back, got it?" She nodded again.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Tomoyo said, smiling brightly, trying to cover up her worry. "I think Sakura's got this under control. Let's get going before it gets too late."  
  
Chiharu shrugged. "Okay." And the four girls walked out of the alley.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura cried out. Syaoran turned to see the little girl violently digging her fingers into Sakura's arm. He could see Sakura starting to bleed. She tried to push the girl away, but could not.  
  
"Sakura, it's the dragon!" Syaoran called, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "Don't be afraid to fight!" But Sakura seemed frozen.  
  
Syaoran held the black orb and concentrated until it became a sword. He brandished his sword and took a fighting stance, glaring at the girl/dragon. "You may as well show yourself," he growled. "I know what you are."  
  
The girl, never taking her eyes from Syaoran, began to glow. From the glow emerged the same dragon he had seen a couple of nights ago at Sakura's house. It was now razor-sharp claws, not small fingers, digging into Sakura's arm. She groaned slightly, gritting her teeth, pain on her face.  
  
It suddenly hit Syaoran that what he had sensed after school was the dragon eavesdropping to find out where Sakura would be. He cold have kicked himself for not checking it out then. But it was too late for that now. I've got to get her away from the dragon! he thought frantically. I have no idea how to tell if it's draining her magic! But how can I do it without hurting Sakura?  
  
Suddenly, he caught Sakura's eye. She winked at him, pulling a card partly out of her pocket with her free arm. He nodded slightly, understanding. He smiled wickedly.  
  
"All right, dragon," he said silkily. "You think you can take me? Bring it on!" He began going through the motions of his training, taking different stances with his sword, punching, kicking, and slicing the air, every once in a while glancing at the dragon and smiling smugly as if to say, There's no way you're good enough to ever beat me. The dragon watched him intently unaware of Sakura reaching for the key around her neck.  
  
Syaoran suddenly took a fighting stance, an evil smile on his face. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you, dragon? Well, you're wrong."  
  
The dragon looked startled, uncomprehending. Then Sakura's voice rang out, loud and strong.  
  
"Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"  
  
The dragon, blinded by the bright light, released Sakura's arm. She quickly scrambled away, staff in hand, and took a stance next to Syaoran. The dragon looked around frantically, suddenly realizing that it had cornered itself in the alley.  
  
Sakura pulled a card out of her pocked, closed her eyes, held the card briefly between her fingers, then tossed it in the air. "Windy card, bind the dragon! Windy, release and dispel!"  
  
Syaoran watched the Clow symbol glow beneath Sakura's feet, a magical wind whipping her hair and school uniform about her. Her face was intense. The entire scene... her spirit, her beauty... it took his breath away. He watched as if in a trance.  
  
The Windy spirit emerged gracefully from the card at the tip of Sakura's staff. It flew towards the dragon, wrapping itself loosely around the lizard-like creature.  
  
All of a sudden, the dragon beat its wings, using the magical wind to lift off of the ground. "No!" Sakura cried, realizing that her plan had backfired. But it was too late. The dragon flew higher and higher until it was out of sight.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth as Windy returned to a card. Syaoran could see the determination in her eyes.  
  
"Fly!" she called. She was surrounded by light so that for a second Syaoran could not see her, but then the light faded, revealing a winged Sakura.  
  
Syaoran had seen her like this before, but it never failed to take his breath away. She's an angel, he thought, staring at her in awe.  
  
Sakura beat her wings once and lifted off the ground. "You coming?" she asked, reaching out to him with her good arm. He smiled and took her hand, trusting her completely, and they took to the air.  
  
When they were flying above the buildings, Syaoran hanging onto Sakura's hand still, they looked around for the dragon.  
  
"Where could it be?" wondered Sakura.  
  
"I dunno," replied Syaoran, "but I don't think we'll ever find out this way."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I think you're right." They returned to the ground. Syaoran was reluctant to let go of her hand, but he did, blushing slightly. Sakura's wings disappeared, and she fell on her knees.  
  
Syaoran knelt beside her worriedly. "Sakura, are you all right?"  
  
Sakura nodded without looking up. "Syaoran, I was so scared... I could feel it probing at me, trying to find a way to channel my magic to itself... Then it got away..." She looked up at him, her gorgeous emerald eyes filled with fear mixed with... something else. Don't kid yourself, Syaoran thought, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm scared..." Sakura continued. "But having you there with me... I knew I'd be okay." She smiled weakly.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Don't worry, we'll catch that dragon soon. Now come on, let's get you home before Touya starts to worry. Besides," he added, looking at her arm with concern, "we'd better clean that up."  
  
Sakura nodded, smiling. Syaoran smiled back, filled with a warm, comfortable feeling that overshadowed his fear and worry. He and Sakura walked out of the alley and toward her home.  
  
Author's note: Thanks again for the sweet reviews, you guys! Keep them coming, they're very encouraging. The only reason I used the English incantations is because that's all I know. Oh well, it doesn't affect the plot any. I have the next chapter in mind already... Hopefully it'll be up by the middle of next week. We'll see how it goes. Maybe even sooner than that! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	9. The Poisoning

1 Chapter 9  
  
The students of Tomoeda Elementary filed into the cafeteria, chatting noisily. Syaoran saw Sakura ahead of him in line. He noticed the bandages on her arm and winced as if the pain was his own. I should never have let that happen, he thought sadly.  
  
He watched as Sakura casually picked up her food while talking and laughing with Tomoyo. He decided to sit with them. It's not as if I have a whole lot of other friends, he said to himself. I never even tried to make other friends. I guess I never thought I'd be staying here in Tomoeda. I'd never thought I'd want to. But now... He smiled dreamily, still watching Sakura. It's amazing how she changed me...  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran, suddenly jerked back to reality. The cafeteria lady was glaring at him.  
  
"You're holding up the line. You buying food or what?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and picked up a sandwich, glancing apologetically at the annoyed people behind him.  
  
After paying for his lunch, Syaoran looked around the cafeteria until he spotted Sakura and Tomoyo sitting with Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki. He managed to elbow his way through the crowd and grabbed the last available seat at the table, across from Sakura.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi, Syaoran."  
  
He blushed and smiled back, looking down shyly. "Hi."  
  
Sakura began eating her salad. "Hey, this isn't bad!" she commented. "I haven't had a salad in a long time."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stiffened. He sensed... But it was gone again. Not about to make the same mistake twice, he leaned forward.  
  
"Sakura," he hissed.  
  
She looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I just sensed the dragon. Only for a second, though. It's gone now."  
  
Sakura looked worried. "Why would it just come and go like that? We didn't even see it."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, trying not to act as worried as he felt. "I dunno."  
  
"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, smiling brightly. "I didn't know there was a tomato in my salad! I love tomatoes!" She speared it with her fork and put it in her mouth. As she chewed, Syaoran felt increasingly uneasy. Something doesn't feel right...  
  
Sakura began talking to Tomoyo about how hard the math was when she suddenly grew quiet. She moaned quietly and began to fall over.  
  
"Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo, catching her friend before she fell. Syaoran stood up, palms flat on the table, leaning forward towards Sakura. Sakura weakly stood up, then stumbled to the garbage can at the end of the table. She clung to the rim and began to throw up.  
  
Syaoran looked away. He couldn't stand to see her like this...  
  
Finally, Sakura wiped her mouth and slumped to the floor. Tomoyo was by her side. "Sakura, are you okay?" she asked frantically.  
  
Sakura did not answer. She was pale and sweaty, noticeably shaking.  
  
Syaoran jumped over the table and came to her side. She knelt next to Sakura and touched her forehead. She felt cold and clammy. Fear gripped his heart. What was wrong? She had been fine five minutes ago... He gently picker her up in his arms and carried her to the nurse's office, oblivious to everyone in the cafeteria staring at them.  
  
  
  
"Food poisoning," said the school nurse matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" said Syaoran dumbly.  
  
"Food poisoning," the nurse repeated. "Do you know of anything she may have eaten that may have been rotten at all?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Syaoran, thinking hard. Suddenly, it hit him. The dragon poisoned her at lunch... The tomato... But how...  
  
"Can I take her home?" Syaoran asked softly, looking with concern at Sakura as she lay on the cot, sleeping restlessly.  
  
"Let me check with her father," replied the nurse. Syaoran waited nervously while the nurse made the phone call. Finally, holding her hand over the mouthpiece, she replied, "It's fine. You are Li Syaoran, right?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. The nurse finished up the conversation and hung up the phone.  
  
"Go ahead. You can take her home. Her father says there's a spare key under the doormat."  
  
"Great," said Syaoran, gently touching Sakura's cold, sweaty face. "Thanks."  
  
He picked her up again and began walking to Sakura's house. Worry and fear overwhelmed him. What did the dragon do to her? And more importantly, how can I help her?  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat on a chair next to Sakura's bed, watching her toss and turn in her fitful sleep, moaning incomprehensibly. He reached and touched her face. The cold feeling was gone. She was feverish now. He felt sick with worry. Should he call a doctor?  
  
Syaoran stood up and started pacing. Kero hovered nearby. "How is she?" he asked nervously.  
  
"She's got a fever," replied Syaoran. He turned to face Kero. "Do you know where they have aspirin?"  
  
Kero nodded, disappeared for a second, then returned with a small bottle of aspirin. "But how will you give it to her?"  
  
"Watch," replied Syaoran. He knelt beside Sakura's bed and gently opened her mouth. He put an aspirin in her mouth and started to push it down her throat with his finger. Kero looked on nervously. Syaoran prayed that Sakura would not gag. Once the pill was partly down her throat, he took a glass of water and poured a little in her mouth, then began to gently massage her throat. After a minute, he looked in her mouth. The aspirin was gone. He stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, running his hands through his think brown hair. "That should help," he said, almost to himself. "After a while, if her fever doesn't go down, I'll call a doctor."  
  
Kero looked impressed. "How did you know how to do that?"  
  
Syaoran turned to Kero. "Do what? Make her take the aspirin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When I was growing up, I used to have to take care of some animals at home. When they got sick, that was how I gave them pills. I just wasn't sure if the same method would work on Sakura." He turned back and looked at her. "I'm glad it did."  
  
"Me too," agreed Kero. "Hey, kid. Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
"I really don't know," Syaoran replied quietly. "This is no ordinary food poisoning."  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?"  
  
"Right before Sakura got sick, I sensed the dragon's presence, just for a second," said Syaoran, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets, starting to pace again. "Then she noticed a tomato in her salad that she hadn't noticed before. I felt kind of uneasy while she was eating it, then right after that, she got sick..." Syaoran winced, remembering.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I took her to the nurse's office, then I brought her here. She was cold before, but now she's got a fever..."  
  
"And you think the dragon's got something to do with this?"  
  
Syaoran stopped pacing and nodded. "I do. But what can we do to help her?"  
  
"What we are doing, I suppose..." Kero said sadly. Then he brightened. "But we don't have to worry too much. She'll be fine."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"If Sakura were to die, her magic would die with her. That would totally defeat the dragon's purpose. So, as sick as she is, we know she'll be able to recover from it."  
  
"So you think the dragon will try to attack again while she's weak?"  
  
Kero nodded seriously. "We've got to be ready."  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, a cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? ^_~ Actually, I figured it was long enough, so I should just upload what I had. Now that it's Christmas break, I should have more time to write. Hopefully I'll finish this story over break so I can start on something new! Any suggestions? Let me know! Oh, and feel free to e-mail me with questions, comments, etc. at amber_rules@juno.com. Read on, and review please! Ja ne! 


	10. Putting Out the Fire

1 Chapter 10  
  
Syaoran sat in the tree next to Sakura's room as the sun began to set. He watched Touya, tenderly holding his sister's hand, looking extremely worried. Syaoran could not help but feel a bit guilty. The guilt gnawed at his stomach. I knew that something was wrong, he thought, tears burning in his eyes. But I didn't do anything... He bowed his head and let the tears drip down onto the branch he was sitting on. Sakura...  
  
Suddenly he jerked his head up. Wiping his face on his sleeve, he looked around warily. It's here.  
  
Syaoran quietly turned the black orb into his sword and sat tensely, watching, waiting. Where is it?  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt a blast of hot air pass right next to his cheek. He scrambled to his feet, managing to stay balanced on the branch. He whirled to see what had happened.  
  
The tree was on fire!  
  
Syaoran spun to see the dragon hovering just a small distance away. It seemed to be taking a deep breath. Oh no, it's going to do it again! Syaoran frantically tried to think of what to do. He did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Wind! Come forth!"  
  
A blast of wind flew from his sword, swirling all around. The dragon swayed a bit in the air but was otherwise unaffected. But Syaoran realized his obvious mistake when he saw the fire spread in the tree. He had to climb down- now!  
  
The dragon seemed to realize its opportunity. With the fire reflected in its dangerous golden eyes, it unleashed another blast of its fiery breath- below Syaoran.  
  
He was trapped!  
  
Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his sword as hard as he could. What do I do? he thought desperately. It can't end this way! If I die, what will happen to Sakura?  
  
A bright light shone around Syaoran. He felt something coming from inside him... He couldn't explain it...  
  
Syaoran heard the window open. "HEY! What's going on?!" Touya yelled. Then- "Sakura! What are you doing?!?"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes... and saw Sakura standing by the window. She smiled. Syaoran sucked in his breath. What is she doing?  
  
She closed her eyes. Her voice seemed remarkably strong. "Oh key of the star, with power burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light! Release!" Magical wind whipped about her as the key floated, glowing, and transformed into the staff. Sakura flung a card into the air.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far! Clow Card, discard your former might and draw your power from my light! Star Card!" The card glowed brightly as it changed from brown and red to pink. Then Sakura continued: "Watery! Put out the fire in the tree! Watery! Release and dispel!"  
  
The Watery spirit rose from the newly transformed card and encircled the tree. Syaoran felt the water pounding on him as it put out the fire. Finally, when he felt as if his lungs would explode for lack of air, the Watery spirit left, returning to its card form.  
  
Syaoran realized he was hugging the tree's trunk. He let go and looked around. The dragon was gone.  
  
He sighed, then turned back to the window. Sakura smiled, then, looking exhausted, passed out. Syaoran rushed forward through Sakura's window, but before he could reach her, Touya caught her. He picked her up and laid her back on her bed. He turned to Syaoran, who cringed, anticipating some kind of beating.  
  
Touya stepped toward Syaoran, who suddenly realized that the normal glare was not there. "Thank you..." Touya said softly. "Thank you for protecting my sister."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Touya smiled. "I just know. Now you probably have something you need to do, so I'll leave you alone." Then the glare returned as he growled, "Just don't get any ideas, okay?"  
  
Syaoran blushed a bit and nodded nervously. Touya left the room.  
  
Syaoran knelt next to Sakura's bed and took her hand. "Sakura..."  
  
Kero suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Is she okay?"  
  
Syaoran was about to answer when he saw Sakura open her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran..." She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled back. "I really should be thanking you. But how..."  
  
"I don't know," she replied, knowing his thoughts. "I suddenly woke up, feeling strong, and I knew you needed me. So I helped you. The only reason I collapsed just now was because I was tried from transforming the Watery card."  
  
"Right when I realized I was trapped, I was standing in the tree, trying to figure out what to do. I just knew I had to protect you..." He blushed. "Then I felt something coming from inside me... I think I started to glow... And then you came..."  
  
Sakura looked up at him in awe. "The energy I got... that made me better... came from you..."  
  
Kero seemed thoughtful. "It has been said that, when two people are very close, especially powerful magicians, they share a special bond that is stronger than just magic. As long as their motives are unselfish, they can do almost anything together..."  
  
Silence filled the room as Sakura and Syaoran blushed. The word "love" was stuck in Syaoran's mind. The love he felt for Sakura made it possible for him to protect her, no matter what... He smiled.  
  
"Sakura, how are you feeling?"  
  
She sat up cautiously. "Actually, I feel fine. I'm not even tired anymore." She smiled. "Thanks to you."  
  
The brilliant beauty of her smile warmed his heart. Before he had a chance to think, he pulled Sakura close and hugged her. "I'm so glad," he said softly. "We were all so worried about you..."  
  
"How did it happen?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, what made me sick?"  
  
Syaoran released Sakura and sat next to her on her bed. "I think the dragon poisoned your food to make you more vulnerable to attack. And that's what it did just now. It attacked." His expression grew serious. "Sakura, the dragon's getting more and more bold as it gets hungrier, and the bolder it gets, the more dangerous it is." He took both her hands, staring into her brilliant emerald eyes. "You've got to be more careful than ever now."  
  
Sakura nodded, then smiled. "I'm not worried, you know," she said. "With you looking out for me, I know I'll be safe."  
  
Syaoran blushed deeply and smiled. "Well, I'd better get home. It's about time for dinner. You should eat." She nodded. "Call me if anything happens, okay?" She nodded again, then smiled.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran. And thanks again!"  
  
AS he walked out of Sakura's room toward the stairs to the front door, he heard Kero mumble something about being perfectly capable of looking out for Sakura too. He smiled a little sadly. Right now, he thought, she needs all the help she can get.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I love you all! *huggles* I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully not too long! And again, feel free to e-mail me at amber_rules@juno.com with questions, comments, or whatever. After this, I won't post my e-mail anymore, so just come back to this chapter or the last one if you want it. Thanks again for reading my fic! Ja ne! 


	11. Something's Going to Happen

1 Chapter 11  
  
The moon shone bright among the stars, making the snow on the ground sparkle. Syaoran stood on his balcony, leaning against the railing, taking it all in. He glanced at his watch. It was after midnight. I should go to bed soon, he thought, and get a little sleep before I head over to Sakura's for my turn to keep watch. But he could not bring himself to go inside. Something was nagging at him. He felt a deep sense of foreboding.  
  
He recounted the events of the past week or so in his mind, then recalled what he had recently told Sakura. He had said that the dragon was getting bolder. Soon, he feared, it would pull out all the stops and attack directly.  
  
Syaoran was afraid of what the dragon would do to Sakura to get her magic. A million possibilities flowed through his mind, each more horrifying than the last. He gripped the railing as hard as he could, tears filling his eyes. I can never let that happen, he thought. I can't live without her! But what can I do?  
  
He wondered how much longer he could hold the dragon at bay. Would the dragon starve? Or would its desperation make it too powerful to defeat? Syaoran remembered reading about a dragon's hunger when, for whatever reason, it was unable to acquire the magic it needed. He shuddered. A dragon's hunger was legendary. How could he ever protect Sakura from something like that?  
  
I've got to do something, he thought. I'll go crazy if I just sit here and keep thinking about it! He decided to go over to Sakura's house now. The walk, at least, would do him good.  
  
But even as he began to walk, he was unable to shake the thoughts that clung to his mind. One thought in particular haunted him over and over. How can I protect Sakura from something like this? He shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched over, and walked faster, trying to escape his thoughts, but he could not. How can I protect Sakura? I'm not strong enough... How can I... How...  
  
When Syaoran arrived at Sakura's house, his feeling of foreboding had deepened. Something's going to happen, he thought, and it's going to happen soon. He sighed, then felt angry, angry at the dragon, angry at his own helplessness. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into Sakura's tree, ignoring the pain. He fell to his knees and bowed his head, trying desperately not to cry. "Something's going to happen and I'm helpless to stop it," he murmured. "I'm helpless... helpless..."  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
Syaoran, surprised, leaped to his feet, then looked up. Sakura smiled at him from her window. He blushed. She heard me?  
  
"Why don't you come in?" she asked, still smiling. "I couldn't sleep anyway. But don't go through the door. You might wake up my dad or my brother."  
  
Syaoran climbed the tree, then quickly ducked into Sakura's room through the window. He thought briefly of the strangeness of being so used to Sakura's room, then dismissed the childish thought. He had bigger things to worry about.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed. "Touya knows everything now," she said softly. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's desk chair and turned it backwards, straddling it. He leaned forward with his arms resting on top of the chair's back, listening to Sakura.  
  
"Even before the other night, he knew something was up," she continued. "He thought it was weird that I asked him to keep an eye on me before he went to bed, but I think his worst fears were confirmed."  
  
"I know," Syaoran replied. "But he really seems to understand. And, as much as he usually doesn't trust me, he seems to know that I'm doing everything I can to protect you right now."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I think he wishes there was more he could do..."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Syaoran was silently whether or not he should tell her. Finally, he decided he had to.  
  
"Sakura..." he said softly. She looked up at him. "I think... I feel something. Something's going to happen, something big, and it's going to happen soon. I think..." He looked down. "I think it might even happen tonight."  
  
Sakura nodded. As Syaoran looked to return her gaze, expecting to see fear in her eyes, he was surprised. She did not seem to be afraid at all. In fact, she seemed determined, almost fierce.  
  
"I heard what you said earlier about feeling helpless. Well, let me tell you that you're not. Her eyes filled with tears, but she ignored them. "You're one of the strongest, bravest people I know. I trust you completely, and I know that, no matter what happens, everything will be okay because you're here with me." Her tears spilled over onto her face.  
  
Syaoran felt overwhelmed. To have someone have that much faith in him... He had never felt so needed before. Suddenly, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell Sakura how he felt, how deeply he cared for her, how he would die before he let anything happen to her.  
  
He wanted to cry, but he could not. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could not speak either. He was helpless to express himself, trapped in a vortex of emotion. Unable to do anything else, he finally stood up, walked over to Sakura, and gently brushed away her tears, the whole time looking deeply into her eyes. Then he hugged her. Still unable to speak, he held her close. I will protect you with my life, he thought, closing his eyes. Sakura, let me be half the man you think I am, and I will be strong enough to defeat ten thousand dragons. He continued to hold her, and, slowly, he felt her put his arms around him, hugging him back. He felt that this was the best moment of his entire life. Even if she only thought of him as a close friend, his protectiveness like that of a brother, it did not matter to him. All that mattered in this moment was that she trusted him, had faith in him, and he knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran was jerked from his happy, dreamlike state. He pulled away from Sakura, staring out the window.  
  
Sakura stood up worriedly and walked next to Syaoran. She grabbed his arm. "What... what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"The dragon," Syaoran said softly. "It's here."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ack! Don't hurt me! I couldn't help it!!! I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter, so I decided to set up for what's coming. The next chapter should be pretty interesting. But be prepared, more cliffhangers are likely. Just don't kill me, okay? :-b And thanks again for all the great reviews! I love you guys! You're so sweet! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Ja ne! 


	12. The Final Battle Begins

1 Chapter 12  
  
Syaoran stared out of Sakura's window, waiting tensely as she clung to his arm. The dragon was there, he knew it...  
  
Suddenly, he saw the dragon. Coming straight at the window.  
  
"Stand back!" Syaoran yelled, turning around and shielding Sakura with his own body. He heard a loud crash as the dragon flew through the window. Glass shards glittered all over the room. Many hit Syaoran's back, but his robe was strong and completely protected him and Sakura. Once the glass was settled on the ground, he whirled around, sword in hand. Sakura seemed frozen, shocked.  
  
"Stay behind me," Syaoran hissed as he glared at the dragon, now perched on Sakura's desk. It glared at him, knowing that he was standing in the way of its meal. Syaoran could see the furious hunger in the dragon's glinting golden eyes. He tried to hide his fear.  
  
The tensity in the room weighed heavily in the air as each waited uncertainly for the other one to make the first move.  
  
Suddenly, one of Sakura's desk drawers opened and a drowsy Kero emerged. "Hey, what's..." he mumbled sleepily. Then he saw the dragon, sitting right above him. He was instantly wide-awake. "Uh..." He looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Get over here," Syaoran hissed through his teeth. Wordlessly, Kero obeyed.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the air of tensity cracked. The dragon took to the air, curved, and lunged at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura and leaped out of the broken window, Kero trailing behind, and behind him, the dragon. As they fell to the ground, Syaoran heard Sakura's door open and Touya say, "What the-" But Syaoran had no time to deal with that now. They had to run! They could not fight here.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kero asked as Syaoran and Sakura ran down the street, the dragon all too close behind.  
  
"To the park," Syaoran replied shortly. "Where there's space for a fight."  
  
"Syaoran, I don't want the dragon to get hurt," Sakura said, compassion in her voice. "This isn't its fault!"  
  
Syaoran said nothing. If it had to be one or the other, the dragon had to go. There was no other way. Was there?  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the park. Syaoran took a fighting stance. The dragon glared, moonlight glinting off its scales. The creature looked strangely beautiful. Syaoran shook his head to get rid of the though. This was no time to feel sorry for it.  
  
"Sakura, go hide in the penguin slide," Syaoran commanded. "Kero, watch her."  
  
Sakura looked indecisive for a moment; then, with resolution, she said, "No."  
  
Syaoran did a double take. "Wha-"  
  
But before he could argue, the dragon grew tired of waiting. It lunged at Sakura, who cried out in surprise. Syaoran responded with lightning, which pushed the dragon away. It gathered itself and lunged again. This time Syaoran ran at it, leaped into the air, and kicked the dragon hard. It fell to the ground, a crumpled mass of metallic green scales.  
  
"No!" Sakura cried. She looked at Syaoran, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want you to hurt it!"  
  
Syaoran was confused. "But Sakura-"  
  
He was interrupted by the dragon, again taking to the air. It was more determined than before. Syaoran could see it. The dragon would not back down. He had to stop it once and for all.  
  
Suddenly he saw a bright light. He looked at Sakura, who had just transformed her key into the staff. "Sakura, I don't want you to fight!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"No! I've got to help! I've got to find a way to help the dragon!"  
  
Syaoran's head spun. Help the dragon? The dragon was out to kill her, and she wanted to help it?  
  
Suddenly Syaoran was jerked from his thoughts when he saw a flaming ball of fire coming straight towards him. With no time to react, he cried out and flung his arm in front of his face.  
  
"Shield Card! Protect Syaoran from the fire! Release and dispel!"  
  
A second before the fireball would have hit him, the Shield Card formed a shield around him. When the fire hit it, it fizzled out harmlessly. It had come so close that Syaoran had felt the heat. He sighed in relief. I can't let myself get distracted like that, he told himself.  
  
He took a fighting stance again, facing the dragon. It was desperate now, realizing that it was fighting a losing battle. Syaoran felt a glimmer of hope. Would it simply give up?  
  
Then Syaoran saw something else in the dragon's sparkling golden eyes. An idea. The dragon began to glow. Suddenly, Sakura cried out. Syaoran whirled around. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"My cards!" Sakura cried. Sure enough, nine of her cars were flying away from her, towards the dragon. "No!" She was crying. "My cards! Don't take away my cards!"  
  
Syaoran was shocked. How was the dragon able to steal Sakura's cards? Then he thought of something. "Sakura... Were those cards transformed?"  
  
She shook her head, causing her tears to fall to the ground, glittering in the soft glow of the moonlight, her auburn hair flipping gently around. It pained Syaoran to see her cry.  
  
"Then..." Syaoran murmured, trying to keep his mind clear and focused. "Maybe, because their bond to Sakura is weaker, that's why they were able to be taken away."  
  
But all talk suddenly ceased. The nine cards floated in a circle around the dragon. One started to glow more brightly than the others. The card's spirit was released. It was bright pink and spiny, very strange looking.  
  
Sakura barely had time to cry out, "Oh no! The Shot Card!" before it began shooting. Its aim was at Syaoran.  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know, how rotten of me. But I can't help it! ^^;; I'd have to keep going for like a long time, and then it'd take me longer to come out with a chapter, and you don't want that, right? So don't hurt me! Well, only a couple more chapters to go, I think. We shall see. Keep reviewing! You guys are sooo sweet... And not to worry, the confession is coming! And for those of you who have been saying that you want the dragon to be OK, well, you'll see soon enough. ^_^ That's all for now! Ja ne! 


	13. Turning Point

1 Chapter 13  
  
Syaoran watched in terror as the Shot Card's bullets hit the Shield Card over and over again. He could sense that the Shield Card was weakening. It would not hold much longer. "Sakura!" he called. "Call back the Shield Card!"  
  
"What?!" she screamed. She looked as terrified as Syaoran felt.  
  
"Just do it!" he yelled. "Trust me!"  
  
"All right," she replied nervously. The Shield Card returned to its card form.  
  
Syaoran immediately started running. The bullets coming from the blur that was the Shot Card flew at him, whizzing far too close to his head and shoulders. He did not look back, never hesitated, and just ran, dodging the bullets. They were coming close, too close! They needed to stop the Shot Card. But how? They had defeated it with the Mirror Card before. Surely it would not fall for the same thing again.  
  
Suddenly pain shot through Syaoran's left arm. He glanced down. His robe was torn just below his shoulder. He could see blood staining the green material. He grimaced but never slowed down. He desperately tried to think of a solution, but between the fresh, throbbing pain and his growing fatigue from running at top speed for so long around the park, nothing came to mind. Fear gnawed at his stomach, not just for himself, but for Sakura. Would she be able to hold her own against the dragon if something happened to him? He did not doubt her strength, but the dragon had proved to be an incredible foe.  
  
No! He had let himself become distracted!  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth as pain burned in his right leg, just above his knee. It was so bad that he completely forgot about the pain in his left arm. He could feel the blood dripping down his leg. He tried to keep running but could not. He fell to the ground, pain on his face.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, running towards him.  
  
"No! Stay away! I don't want you to get hurt too!" Syaoran brandished his sword. She stopped, took a couple of steps backwards, clutching her staff close. Tears were running down her face. "Syaoran, no..."  
  
Syaoran used his sword to block the Shot Card's bullets as he half sat, half lay on the ground. He was managing, but the pain was blinding. He was unsure of how much longer he could keep it up.  
  
Syaoran caught a glimpse of the dragon. It looked smug, sure that it would win now. Syaoran wanted to kick the cocky expression off the creature's face. But he could not let himself be distracted. Not even by the tears of the girl he loved as she stood about ten feet away, terrified that she would lose Syaoran. He had to stay focused, or a bullet would get past his sword and that would be the end. But he could not keep this up forever, focused or not. No other options came to mind. This could be the end! Not like this! He had never told Sakura...  
  
Just when he had finally reached the end of his rope and felt himself slipping, he heard Sakura stop crying. He saw a bright light and heard Sakura's voice ring out loud and clear and strong.  
  
"Firey Card! Create a fire around Syaoran hot enough to melt the bullets! Firey! Release and dispel!"  
  
Syaoran saw bright orange flames follow the Firey spirit as it soared towards him. It flew in a circle, protecting Syaoran with a blazing wall of fire. The Shot Card flew above Syaoran, but Firey followed, blocking every shot. Syaoran slumped down, feeling the scorching heat all around but not caring. He was live! But now what would he do?  
  
He could still hear Sakura's voice, though he could not see her through the flames. "Freeze Card, create an icy cage for the dragon! Release and dispel!"  
  
Syaoran heard the dragon cry out in horror and frustration. Suddenly, the fire disappeared. There was Sakura. She took the Firey Card from the air and put it away. She ran to Syaoran, dropping to her knees beside him. "Syaoran, are you okay?."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled, ignoring his pain. "Thanks to you. Those were some great moves, Sakura. I suppose the dragon called back the Shot Card." Sakura nodded. "Did you get your cards back?" She nodded again. He looked down, his smile now faded. "I wish I could have helped more."  
  
Sakura shook her head violently. "I never could have done it without you! Just knowing you were there, and seeing you do all you could to protect me... It made me strong." She smiled. "I remember thinking to myself, What would Syaoran do?"  
  
Syaoran smiled again, then thought of something. "But I don't understand. How does a cage made of ice hold in a dragon? Couldn't it just melt it?"  
  
Sakura shook her head again. Syaoran could not help but think how beautiful she looked with her hair gently brushing her face. He noticed that the soft moonlight that shone on her made her look like an angel.  
  
"Look," she said, jerking Syaoran back into reality as she began to answer his question. She pointed at the dragon. It was cramped into a small cage made of ice. Its wings were pressed flat against its back for lack of space. It could hardly move at all. It was struggling in vain, smoke wisping from its nostrils. Its golden eyes glared, angry and defeated. Its teeth were bared. Syaoran noticed that the dragon wore the standard expression of an angry caged animal. "The cage is small around the dragon," Sakura continued, echoing Syaoran's own observations. "It can't move. It can't get at an angle to effectively melt the cage. And even if it could..." She smiled. "I did some research the other day. Dragons are used to living in a hot environment. They retain their power most of the time... unless they're very close to ice. I noticed before that the dragon always kept its distance from the snow. I thought it might be some kind of weakness, so I checked. And sure enough, being close to ice drains a dragon's power without hurting it."  
  
Syaoran smiled, shaking his head, disbelieving. "I don't give you nearly enough credit, Sakura. You're a genius."  
  
"I'm not a genius," she said, blushing. "I'm just glad you're okay," she added softly.  
  
"And I'm glad you're okay," he replied quietly. He pulled her close in a gentle embrace. He should tell her... Now would be the perfect moment...  
  
Suddenly the sweet, calm moment was shattered by a strong, commanding voice. "Well done. Very well done. I am impressed, Card Mistress. Your power is great. But you, Syaoran... I am disappointed. Not by your performance. You did all you could. I am disappointed by your display of weakness. A Li should always be strong. He should never be soft, showing his emotions to the entire world. You have never failed in this before, and I am shocked that you fail now. And he should, above all, always remember his duties and keep his promises. Or have you already forgotten the phone call?"  
  
Syaoran was shaking. He felt fear, deep inside him. He had changed, he knew it. And it would not sit well with her. He had known that, but it had not mattered before. As these thoughts spun crazily through his mind, Sakura just looked confused. "Who is she?"  
  
Syaoran slowly, slowly managed to turn around. He looked up at the tall, harsh-looking woman who stood there in formal Chinese clothes with the symbol of the Li Clan on them. Her black hair was long, falling past her waist, and was partially held back by a clip. Her brown eyes were cold, glaring. Her hands were on her hips.  
  
Syaoran's voice trembled. "Mother."  
  
Author's Notes: I bet you didn't see that coming! Heh heh heh... Evil am I. Well, next chapter is the end. Will it be a happy ending? You'll just have to wait and see! I'm sorry if I didn't properly describe Syaoran's mothers. I'm actually not entirely sure what she looks like. I've only seen a couple of pictures of her. So bear with me. And I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I have less time to write now that school is back in session. But here you have it, chapter 13! Chapter 14, the final chapter, hopefully coming soon! Keep up the reviews, and thanks to all of you for reading my fic! Ja ne! 


	14. The Chinese Dress

1 Chapter 14  
  
Syaoran felt as though he could not breathe. The pain in his arm and leg were forgotten as he stared at his mother in horror. What on Earth was she doing here?  
  
She took a step toward Syaoran, who struggled to at least sit up properly. Her shoes echoed loudly in the smothering silence. The dim light from the street lamp casting mysterious shadows on her face made her look all the more oppressive. When she saw Syaoran's injuries, her face softened just slightly. "You need medical attention," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It's getting late," she noted. "Card Mistress, you should return home. And take the dragon with you."  
  
"But..." Sakura began, looking uncertain.  
  
"I will take care of Syaoran now. You go."  
  
Sakura looked worried and a bit hurt, but she walked over to the dragon, still in its icy cage. She seemed uncertain as to how to take it home, or what to do with it when she got there. Syaoran wanted to help but found himself unable to speak, unable to breathe. Finally Sakura pulled on a pair of gloves that she kept in her jacket pocket, managed to lift the cage containing the hissing dragon, and, struggling, began to walk away.  
  
Once Syaoran could no longer see her, he turned back to his mother. He could not look her in the eye. She extended her hand to him stiffly. He took it and she helped him to his feet. He limped as his mother walked with merciless speed toward Syaoran's home.  
  
When they arrived, after what seemed like an eternity of painful silence, Syaoran flopped onto the couch. He closed his eyes as all kinds of emotions swirled through him. Before he could even begin to identify what was going on in his mind now, his mother came into the room with medical supplies. She rolled up Syaoran's pant leg and began cleaning his wound. He winced but remained silent through the pain.  
  
"Why, Syaoran?" she asked suddenly without looking at him.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. "Why what?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Why, after all that I have told you, have you fallen in love with the girl?"  
  
Syaoran just stared for a moment. How had she known? It seemed as though she had known even before Syaoran really had, back when she had unexpectedly called. He shook his head slightly, trying to think clearly.  
  
"You shame me," his mother continued. "You show your weakness to this girl who is the Card Mistress. I have certainly taught you better than that. You have gone so far as to forget your responsibility to Meiling! You made a promise to her that you would marry her. You are finished with your job here in Japan. The girl has only nine cards to transform. She does not need you. You will come home now, marry Meiling, and fulfill your duty as the future leader of the Li clan."  
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted suddenly, surprising even himself. "Sakura may be strong, and maybe she doesn't really need my help, but I still want to be here for her! You're right! I do love her!" Syaoran, ignoring the pain from the partially cleaned wound in his leg, stood up. For the first time, he looked straight into his mother's eyes without fear. "I love her," he repeated, his voice quiet but strong. "The Li clan doesn't need me, not really. There are plenty of others who can take care of my 'duties'". The last word oozed with sarcasm. "I belong here." He put his hand on his chest, speaking passionately. "I don't belong with Meiling. I was five years old! I didn't know what I was doing! This is my destiny. Here. With Sakura. And if this is where I belong..." His eyes flashed dangerously. "...no one can make me leave. Not even you."  
  
Breathing hard, Syaoran slumped back onto the couch. He regretted standing now. His leg was throbbing. He was afraid to look back at his mother now, waiting nervously for her to say something.  
  
Finally, Syaoran gathered enough courage to look at his mother. To his complete shock, she was smiling. He felt his jaw drop.  
  
"Syaoran," she said, "I'm proud of you. You have done what a real man should always do: follow your heart. And you're right. I cannot stop you. I cannot make you come home with me. So, if you refuse to come home, I will simply have to explain to the elders that you were unable to come home because of your responsibilities here."  
  
Syaoran was aghast. Was this possible? Had she been testing him? She actually wanted him to stay?  
  
She began to continue cleaning Syaoran's wounded leg. "So, if you're planning on staying, I'm sure you have something to take care of." She smiled mysteriously at him. "I suppose you don't need me to stay."  
  
He shook his head dumbly. She wanted him to tell Sakura his feelings for her? Well, perhaps he would. He felt himself smile, thinking about it. Then another thought hit him, and his smile broadened. He had just thought of a solution to the dragon problem.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Kero stood in front of the cherry tree, lit only by the beautiful moon in the clear night sky. They gazed at it quietly for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Sakura asked finally. "I mean, is it enough?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I think so. Right, stuffed animal?"  
  
Kero pointedly ignored the name. "That's right. This tree has powerful magic, which it generates completely on its own."  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura, who smiled back. "Perfect," he said quietly, looking down at his feet where the icy cage sat. The dragon looked confused.  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees next to the dragon's cage. Syaoran smiled. She just looked so pretty, kneeling there in her red sweater and black skirt, her auburn hair gently tossed by the breeze.  
  
"Look," Sakura said to the dragon. "This place will be your home until you're old enough to generate your own magic. It's big, and has lots of nice comfy branches. And it makes more than enough magic to feed you, so you won't have to hurt anyone to get your food." She smiled warmly.  
  
The dragon seemed to understand. Somehow, Syaoran thought, it looked happy.  
  
Sakura quickly summoned the Firey to melt the cage, which it did. The dragon, now freed, stretched its wings for a moment before flying onto a branch.  
  
"Just don't let anyone see you, okay?" Sakura called. The dragon, understanding, began to glow. Suddenly, a bird appeared where the dragon had been. Sakura laughed. "A perfect disguise. Good luck!"  
  
As they walked away, Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. "Thank you," she said.  
  
He stopped walking and turned to her. "For what?"  
  
"For finding a way to save the dragon," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "And for taking care of me, no matter what. I couldn't ask for anyone better."  
  
He blushed, then started walking again. Syaoran noticed that Kero had flown ahead a ways. Perfect. He turned to Sakura, a bit nervous. "Um, Sakura?"  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh..." He looked down at his feet. "I was thinking. Do you want to do something on Christmas Eve? Like check out the new ice skating rink? Unless you've got plans with your family," he added hastily.  
  
"No, my family plans are on Christmas Day," Sakura said, smiling brightly. "I'd love that."  
  
"Great! Um, cool. Uh, I'll see you then. Later!"  
  
Syaoran waved as he walked toward his house, planning the events of Christmas Eve, only three days away. He smiled to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It would be perfect.  
  
Syaoran glanced nervously at his watch. He ran his right hand through his hair as he rang the doorbell with his left hand, ice skates slung over his right shoulder. Sakura answered the door. Syaoran's breath caught in his throat when he saw her smile at him. She looked absolutely stunning in her black turtleneck sweater and snug white pants. "A-are you ready?" he stuttered, blushing.  
  
She held up a pair of delicate white ice skates. "Ready."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
As they began to walk through the twilight toward the skating rink, Syaoran felt extremely self-conscious. He realized that he kept running his hand through his hair and glancing nervously at Sakura, who seemed oblivious to his apprehension.  
  
When they arrived at the skating rink, Syaoran pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his black jeans and paid their admission. He fiddled with his green sweater as they walked to the benches to put on their skates. Within a couple of minutes, Syaoran and Sakura were skating together through the standard Christmas Eve crowd. The next few hours were a blur to Syaoran. Stars began to sparkle in the sky as time dragged on, but Syaoran and Sakura were too busy talking and laughing as they skated easily around the rink to notice. Suddenly Syaoran glanced at his watch. "Whoa, it's late," he said, surprised. "Sakura, it's after ten o'clock. Let me take you home." Sakura looked a big sad. "Okay," she replied.  
  
As they removed their skates, Syaoran thought about the evening thus far. As much as he had enjoyed skating with Sakura, as much as they had talked and laughed and miraculously never fallen, things still were not progressing as Syaoran had planned. Would he still have time? Yes, he decided. If he did not do it tonight, he never would be able to convince himself to do it. "Um, Sakura?" he said nervously as they walked out of the skating rink with their skates slung over their shoulders.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, curious.  
  
"Can we, uh, stop by my house? I need to, uh, give you something."  
  
Sakura looked surprised but intrigued. Her face reddened slightly. "Sure," she replied with a small smile. She began fiddling with her hair, still smiling as they began to walk toward Syaoran's house.  
  
Syaoran grew increasingly nervous as they kept walking. He fidgeted with his sweater, ran his hands through his hair, stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulled them out again, played with a piece of fuzz he'd found in his pocket. He kept glancing at Sakura, who seemed aware of his obvious discomfort. She looked curious but said nothing.  
  
Finally, after an eternity, they reached Syaoran's house. He attempted to unlock the door, fumbling awkwardly with the key. At one point, he dropped it. When he bent down to pick it up, he bumped into Sakura. Syaoran quickly grabbed the key and stood straight up, his back to her, his face completely red. "Um, sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed, as he was finally able to unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped aside. "Please, come in," he said to Sakura.  
  
When they got inside and put down their skates next to the doormat, Wei walked into the room. "I'm sorry for not opening the door for you, sir, but I was on the other side of the house," he said, bowing slightly.  
  
"That's okay," Syaoran replied. "Do you think you could make Sakura and I some tea? We'll be in the living room."  
  
"Of course, Master Li," Wei replied, bowing again and backing into the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran gently took Sakura's hand, flushing slightly, and brought her to the living room. "Have a seat," he told her. "I'll be right back."  
  
He quickly walked to his room, where he grabbed a package off of his dresser. He held it for a moment, gazing at the red wrapping paper and green ribbon. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "This is it," he told himself. Slowly, then with increasing speed, he walked out of his room and back to the living room, where Sakura was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Syaoran sat next to her, putting the package beside him, then began fiddling with his hands, waiting for the right moment.  
  
Finally, Sakura finished her tea and set her cup down on the coffee table. "That was wonderful," she said, smiling. "The best tea I've ever had, I think."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "It's imported from China," he told her. "It's pretty hard to come by."  
  
"So," Sakura said, "what did you bring me here for?"  
  
Syaoran's heart began to pound. This was it. It was now or never. Slowly, his hands shaking, he reached for the package, picked it up, and handed it to Sakura. "I- I want you t-to have this," he stuttered, blushing, more nervous than he had ever been before.  
  
Sakura looked down inquisitively at the package in her hands. "Can I open it now?" When Syaoran nodded, she began to tear away the paper. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Sakura stood up, holding in her hands a beautiful silk Chinese dress. It was pink with golden outlines of cherry blossoms on it. "Syaoran, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"There's a special reason I gave that to you," Syaoran began, standing up, looking into Sakura's eyes. He tried desperately to keep his voice steady. "You see, when I was very young, my mother gave me this dress. She told me to save it, and then, someday, when I met the woman I loved, I would give it to her." Syaoran blushed furiously. He could hardly speak. He was afraid he might cry in spite of himself, so strong were his emotions at that moment. "And that's why," he continued, his voice thick with emotion, "I want you to have this dress." He took Sakura's hands in his, looking intently into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Sakura, I love you," he said softly.  
  
Tears spilled over onto Sakura's face. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran and held him close, crying onto his shoulder, still holding the dress. "Oh, Syaoran," she said between sobs, "I-I love you too."  
  
The couple stood there for a long time, just holding each other, lost in their emotions. Finally, Sakura pulled back a bit. Syaoran reached up and gently wiped away her tears. His hands lingered on her face. He could not stop gazing into her eyes. Slowly, without realizing it, he leaned toward her until their lips touched gently. They only kissed for a moment, but when they pulled apart, Syaoran felt forever changed. As he walked Sakura home that Christmas Eve, holding her hand, he felt that all was right in the world, and that, no matter what happened, he and Sakura could face it together.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, boys and girls, that's it. I'm going to miss this story. It's been good. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Last week I had finals, and I just recently got a boyfriend (^_^), so I've been a bit distracted. But here it is! I hope you liked it. Please review! I love reviews! Oh, and for more good stuff to read, read KayJuli's fic, "The Power of Two Hearts". If you haven't read it, oh my gosh, you are missing out on the best fic EVER! I might write another fic, I'm not sure. I have an idea... Well, we'll see. Thanks for all of you for reading my fic, especially those of you who have been reading it for some time. Ja ne! 


End file.
